Episode 17 (series 33)
|nextevent = }}The 17th episode of series 33 is the 1109th episode of Casualty overall. The episode was directed by Paul Riordan and written by Oliver Frampton, and was the final episode to air in 2018. The events of the episode take place on the morning of 25 December, with the exception of the introduction which takes place the previous day. Synopsis As Dylan leaves work on the night of Christmas Eve, he is called back in to help out in resus, and David decides to keep an eye on him. Once the patient is treated, Dylan decides to clock off, but he chooses to stay when two men who were injured in an explosion are brought in. When David questions him about his choice to work throughout the holiday season and suggests that it is to do with Ciara's departure, Dylan insists that he is feeling good and tells him to drop the subject. A security guard named Joe suffers a haemothorax, and Dylan asks for the rapid infuser, but it is nowhere to be found. He and David struggle to keep him conscious, and Dylan becomes increasingly frustrated. Fortunately, the infuser is found, and Joe's life is saved. Outside, Dylan asks David to read a card he has received from Ciara. Dylan tells him that he misses her, and David invites him over to his house for a Christmas dinner. Elsewhere, Noel is raising money for charity, but he isn't sure which one he should donate to. Rash tells Gem that he is going to spend Christmas with his family, and she assures him that she doesn't mind. Later, she becomes suspicious of the behaviour of an agency nurse named Amy and her patient Laurie. When Rash suspects that Laurie is having a heart attack and starts to treat him, he eventually admits that he is faking his symptoms. It soon transpires that Amy works at a local hospice facing closure, and Gem, Rash and Noel race to find her and Laurie after they steal a rapid infuser. Gem finds them trying to drive away and stops them just in time. She convinces them that stealing the equipment will not solve anything, and they return the infuser. At the end of the shift, while speaking to Noel, Gem suggests that he donate the money to Amy's hospice. Rash tells Gem that he wants to spend Christmas with her, and the two share a kiss underneath the mistletoe. Meanwhile, Jacob treats a man named Robby who is suffering from amnesia and learns that he has been staying at a homeless shelter. As he pieces Robby's history together, he forms a connection with him and learns that he has a wife and daughter. However, Jacob finds out that Robby had a nervous breakdown after they died in a car crash. Robby soon arrests, and Jacob fights to save his life, but he is pronounced dead in the morning of Christmas Day. As he leaves to go to The Hope & Anchor, still shaken, he calls Blake to wish him a merry Christmas.